powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Z.J.
Z.J. is one of the main protagonists of Power Rangers Element Fury. He is Element Fury Red and the new leader of the Element Fury Rangers. Background to be added Ranger Powers - Falcon Warrior= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Falcon Bow *Wrist Communicator - Grand Fury= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Flame Blades *Fury Saber *Wrist Communicator - Prime Fury= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Inferno Longsword *Fury Saber *Wrist Communicator *Prime Cycle - Lava Warrior= Arsenal *Lava Morpher **Fury Morpher **Wrist Communicator *Fury Coins *Inferno Longsword *Fury Saber *Prime Cycle Lava Mode - Ultra Fury= - Flight Mode= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Ultra Saber *Falcon Armor Ultra Mode - Ground Mode= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Ultra Saber *Ultra Cycle - Finale Mode= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Ultra Saber *Falcon Armor Ultra Mode *Ultra Cycle }} - Knight of Purity= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Sword of Purity - Furio Ranger= At one point in the show when the Dragonzord was critically damaged, Z.J. made a risky move by growing giant and combining with the other four Fury Zords. Arsenal *Fury Staff Zords *Blue Sharkzord *Yellow Viperzord *Green Lionzord *Pink Eaglezord - Werewolf= During the Curse of the Red two-parter, a full moon strangely causes Z.J. to turn into a werewolf. The origins of Z.J's werewolf state are currently unknown. - Berserk= During Christmas Gone Berserk, the Rangers made a joke that they would argue over leadership of the team. During the course of the joke, Z.J. starts to become very angry to the point of him turning into a berserker and rampaging uncontrollably throughout Angel Grove. Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Fury Saber *Hand Blades }} - Thunderbirds= - Mighty Thunderbird Mode= Arsenal *Shadow Morpher *Shadow Sword }} - High Seas= - Gold Mode= High Seas Silver Gold Mode is Z.J's enhanced form, his personal power-up as High Seas Silver. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the Golden Anchor Key, which is a combination of twenty Sixth Ranger Keys. }} - Power Pride= }} - Red Legend= ;Weapon Recreation The Red Legend can recreate any weapon a Red Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. ;Power Rangers Address Book The Power Rangers Address Book is a book possessed by the Red Legend that lists information on every Power Ranger member. The book features pictures of all the Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ;Legendary Ranger Database The Legendary Ranger Database is a database compiling the history of the Ranger Powers that have been used on Earth, as manifested by the Morphing Grid. These include powers used historically by Earth-based teams as well as powers that were accessed at one point or another in history but originated in other worlds, dimensions or in the future. The compendium is built in the form of action footage. The Red Legend often keeps it on a flash drive. - Legendary Mode= As the Red Legend, Z.J. was given access to the powers of the past Red Rangers as well as any Secondary Red Rangers. As High Seas Silver, Z.J. was given access to the powers of the twenty 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the High Seas Rangers, he now has access to the Rangers' treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 20 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. He has the ability two fuse any two Ranger Keys. - Armored Red Ranger= *Armored Red Ranger **Dragon Shield **Power Sword **Dragon Dagger }} - Red Alien Ranger= *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber - Red Zeo Ranger= *Red Zeo Ranger **Zeo Pistol Powered Up **Zeo Power Sword **Zeo Cannon - Red Turbo Ranger= *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword - Red Space Ranger= - Red Battlized Ranger= *Red Battlized Ranger **Battlizer Gauntlet ***Red Battlized Armor }} - Galaxy Red= - Red Armored Ranger= *Red Armored Power Ranger **Galactic Key }} - Red Lightspeed Ranger= - Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor }} - Time Force Red= - Red Battle Warrior= *Red Battle Warrior **Battle Warrior Armor ***Battle Fire Saber }} - Quantum Ranger= - Mega Battle Mode= *Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode **Quantum Megabattle Armor }} - Red Wild Force Ranger= - Red Savage Warrior= *Red Savage Warrior **Animarium Armor }} - Red Wind Ranger= - Battlizer= *Tri-Battlized Armor **Lightning Morpher ***Tri-Battlized Armor ****Ground Mode ****Flight Mode }} - Crimson Thunder Ranger= *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Thunder Staff **Crimson Blaster - Red Dino Ranger= - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tyranno Staff - Triassic Ranger= *Triassic Ranger - Battlizer= *Triassic Battlizer *Triassic Battlizer Morpher }} - S.P.D. Red Ranger= - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= *SPD Battlizer Sonic Mode **Magna Morpher ***S.P.D. Battlizer ****Sonic Mode }} }} - Red Mystic Ranger= - Red Dragon Fire Ranger= *Fierce Dragon Morpher **Red Dragon Fire Ranger }} - Wolf Warrior= *Wolf Warrior **Weapons ***Knight Saber ***Wolf Shield - Red Overdrive Ranger= - Red Sentinel Ranger= *Red Sentinel Ranger **Sentinel Morpher **Sentinel Knight }} - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Chucks - Ranger Operator Series Red= *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber - Samurai Red= - Shark Attack Mode= *Shark Attack Mode **Shark Sword - Shogun Mode= *Shogun Mode Red **Shogun Buckle **Samurai Discs **Bullzooka **Shogun Spear }} - Megaforce Red= *Megaforce Red **Dragon Sword - Dino Charge Red= - Battle Mode= *Dino Charge Red Battle Mode **Weapons ***Tyranno Fang }} - Express Squad Red= - Rail Defender Mode= *Rail Defender Mode }} - Element Fury Red= *Element Fury Red **Flame Blades - Thunderbird 1 Red= - Red Vantage Ranger= *Red Vantage Ranger **Vantage Cycle }} }} - Sixth Rangers= - White Ranger= *White Ranger **Saba - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer **Vehicles ***Silver Cycle - Titanium Ranger= *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser - Quantum Ranger= *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Green Samurai Ranger= - Super Samurai Mode= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - S.P.D. Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - Solaris Knight= *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp - Mercury Ranger= *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster - Ranger Operator Series Gold= *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet - Ranger Operator Series Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) **Cloud Hatchet - Samurai Gold= *Samurai Gold **Barracuda Blade - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Power Cards **Robo Morpher **Robo Blade **Vulcan Cannon Bullet - Dino Charge Gold= - Battle Mode= *Dino Charge Gold Battle Mode **Ptera Morpher **Mega Ptera Saber **Dino Chargers }} - Express Squad Orange= *Express Squad Orange **Guidance Blade - Element Fury Violet= *Element Fury Violet **Storm Saber **Storm Blaster - Thunderbird 6 Quantum= *Thunderbird 6 Quantum - Shadow Ranger= *Shadow Ranger **Shadow Blade }} - Extra Rangers= - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger= *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers - Dino Charge Silver= *Dino Charge Silver **Brachio Saber **Dino Blade }} - Other Core Rangers= - Element Fury Yellow= *Element Fury Yellow **Weapons ***Hand Blades ***Solar Fighters }} - Hybrids= - High Seas Christmas= *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster - High Seas Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Levira's gun fused Marvelous and Z.J., their powers became fused together, and so, when Z.J. used his key with Marvelous's Legendary Morpher, the hybrid form of High Seas Red and High Seas Silver was made. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys }} }} }} Notes *Not counting any Legendary Mode, he has the most forms of any Ranger in history. *He is the first Ranger to ever become a Rider for a full season. **While Tommy Oliver did become a Rider, it was only for the movie Rider Wars. Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Power Rangers Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Power Rangers Power Pride Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Black Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Element Fury Rangers Category:Thunderbirds Category:Mentors Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human